Is True love real?
by LuffyxZoro15
Summary: True love is just a dream right? But what happens when two people from two different worlds met and fall in love will their love go far or hit a the end. Love hate jealousy revenge lies pain hurt happy all in this one story ZOLU updated with a new chapter
1. Chapter 1:True love! Hahaha!

A new story don't worry ill finish my other one!

A green hair dude was running with a bag of food in his hands.

"Oi! Come back here who's gonna pay for that!" A man yelled chasing after him. But the green hair dude just disapper into the night. "Baka." The man said as he walked away.

(studio)

"I...I...love..."

"And cut!!" Said the director. 'Thank god!' thought Luffy. Luffy was a famous movie star and he made mostly romantic movies. Luffy walked off stage when a girl came from behind him.

"Oi Luffy where do you think your going!" Yelled Rose. Luffy stop and looked at her.

"Uh...im going out." luffy said as he walked away. She grab his shirt.

"Oh no your not." She said.

"Rose Im not a lil kid anymore i can take care of myself." Luffy said as he pulled away and started walking again. She left him alone. This time Ace went up to Luffy.

"Awesome acting lil bro!" Ace said as he patted his bro's back. Luffy sighed. "Oi whats wrong bro?"

"Nothing..." Muttered Luffy. Ace stop Luffy.

"Oh come on I know when your sad." Ace smiled. "Now tell me whats wrong."

"...Okay if i tell you you promise you wont laugh?" asked Luffy.

"I promise."

"i want to find true love." Luffy said.

(quiet for a few min then...)

Ace burst out laughing.

"ACE!!" Luffy yelled. Ace stop laughing.

"Hai I'm sorry...(burst out laughing again)..."

"Whats so funny!!" Luffy yelled again.

"True love! Luffy that's only in movies there no such thing as true love!" Ace laughed. Luffy looked down.

"Yeah...I know.." He whispered.

"Awe don't let it get you down cheer up and think about other things." Ace smiled. Luffy looked at him.

"Im going out for a while alright?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just a lil walk that's all." Luffy said.

"well...okay just make sure to be back before midnight." Ace said back.

"Alright."

"And make sure no one knows who you are." Ace yelled as Luffy walked away.

"Yeah yeah." Luffy said. Luffy walks out of the building and its late at night. He was about to turn the corner when a guy running ran into hitting Luffy making him fall back and hit the wall hard. Luffy hit the wall so hard he pass out.

"Shit." Said the man as he pick up Luffy. The man walked to the end of town and into the woods. He went to a small house that was deep in the woods and open the door there wasn't much in the house just a small kitchen a bed room a bath room and a living room nothing more and 3 windows. He walked inside and put Luffy in the room on a bed. "There."

(Hours later)

"na..." Luffy said as he stared to wake up he sat up and looked around.

"Eat kid." Said the guy who was standing next to the wall. Luffy looked at him and his eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?!" Luffy demanded.

"Who wants to know?" He asked.

"I do."

"Too bad."

"..."

"(sighs) My name Zoro."

"Huh?" Luffy cock his head.

"You forgot already!" Zoro yelled.

"Forgot what...oh wait your name Zoro oh okay my name is MonkeyD.Luffy Luffy for short." He said as he smiled.

"...okay? well whatever what were you doing out at night?" Zoro asked.

"Um...i was taking a walk anyway what time is it?" Luffy asked. Zoro look at Luffy.

"How the hell should i know."

"Don't you have a clock?"

"..." Zoro turn red and rub the back of his head. "W-well you see im not rich so i cant afford that kind of stuff."

"Wow...not even a clock..."

"Shut up!"

"Oi don't tell me to shut up don't you even know who i am!?" Luffy yelled.

"No."

"...(mouth drops open) I-im a famous movie star!" Luffy kept yelling.

"Can you not yell kid." Said Zoro.

"I'm not a kid!" Luffy kept yelling. Zoro looked at him.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Zoro said.

"Bastard!" Luffy got off the bed but when he tried to walk he fell down. Zoro rush to Luffy and help him up.

"Be more careful." Zoro said. Luffy pulled away and when he did that he fell on his ass this time. "And the baka doesn't listen to me."

"O-oi im not a baka!" Luffy said. Zoro went to Luffy pulled him up and onto the bed.

"Just...try to be careful alright?" Said Zoro.

"...alright..." Said Luffy. 'I should be going.' Luffy thought.

"Ki...i mean Luffy where do you live?"

"Are you some kind of stalker!" Luffy yelled. Zoro turn red.

"NO!" He yelled back.

OMG!! This is the end of this chapter mohahah I'm evil!! The next one will come out soon


	2. Chapter 2:fishing

I fix this chapter i didn't like it T^T sorry pplz that you got to read this all over i promise to start putting more chapter up faster it just a lot of sadness in my life now i don't want to do this anymore but i don't want to stop because my life sux and make you guys stay wondering forever so ill finish this if i want to or not.....plz review it would make me happier and i might even write more stories....thx enjoy the story....bye...

CHAPTER 2 PLZ ENJOY!

"Are you some kind of stalker!" Luffy yelled. Zoro turn red.

"NO!" He yelled back. Luffy stared at him then shook his head, he muttered "Can i stay for the rest of the night till morning comes?" He looked up at Zoro. "Please?" He begged.

"(sighs) Alright give me a pillow I'm tired and i wanna go to sleep already." Zoro said as he held out his hand for a pillow. Luffy grabbed one and handed it to him, Zoro drop the pillow the floor he lay his head on it and closed his eyes and fell fast to sleep, Luffy just turn the lights off got in the bed and pulled the covers over him he thought about what he would do in the morning and if he should go back or not. He looked out the window and could see the moon shine in he smiled lightly, he closed his eyes slowly and fell to sleep only to be waken by a surprise in the morning.

(Morning)

Luffy woke up to hearing noises outside, he got up off the bed and looked outside, he saw Zoro doing push ups and counting.

"1000,1001,1002...." Zoro said as he kept going, Luffy jumped out of the bed and he had to go to the bathroom he ran outside to Zoro.

"Nnaaa!! Zoro i have to go!" Luffy said jumping up and down where Zoro was doing his push ups, Zoro looked up at him.

"Go where?" Zoro asked as he stopped doing his push ups and sat down on the grass wiping the sweat off his face. Luffy kept jumping.

"To the bathroom!" He yelled. Zoro laughed as he pointed to the woods.

"I'm sorry but the only bathroom i have is the woods your gonna have to go in there Mr. Movie Star." As he kept laughing, Luffy looked at the woods and ran behind a bush he pulled his shorts and boxers down.

"Aaaahh that's better...." Luffy said from behind the bushes, he pulled his boxers and pants back up and walked back to Zoro.

"Feel better?" Zoro asked, Luffy node. "Well i don't got much to eat so um how does fish sound to you?"

"Anything that's meat ill eat!" Luffy smiled, Zoro chuckled.

"Good now you don't mind helping me catch the fish now do you?"

"Uh catch?" Luffy cocked his head.

"Just come with me ill show you what i mean." Zoro started walking to the back of the small house, Luffy ran to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked him as he finally caught up to Zoro, Zoro just looked at him.

"Its a surprise." Zoro said, they both walks for about 30 more minutes till they got to a river with a waterfall, Luffy's eyes widen as he saw how clear the water was, he could see the colorful fishes and the sweet smell of fresh water.

"This is is ......SSSOOO COOL!" Luffy shouted, Zoro smiled a bit.

"I knew you might have liked it."

"Like it? I love it!" Luffy grabbed a rock and toss it in the water where the fishes where. "So how are we gonna catch those things?" Asked Luffy who couldn't wait to hold one in his hands.

"Well we need a net and some fishing poles." Zoro said grabbing some sticks and and rope he had, he made some poles in a matter a minutes. "Here this one yours." He handed it to Luffy who smiled and took it.

"How do you work this?"

"Just get this string in the water wait till you feel a pull and real in the fish. Look watch me." Zoro said, he got in position and waited till he felt a tug then he pulled hard and a fish came out of the water, Luffy looked at the fish as it stayed in the air for a couple a seconds it shined in the sunlight. The fish landed on the grass. Luffy ran to the fish and poked it as it wiggle trying to gasp for water.

"Zoro that was so cool! I wanna do that!" Luffy said as he ran back to Zoro, Zoro grabbed Luffy and put him facing the river and gave him the fishing pole.

"Now do what i told you to do." Zoro said, Luffy did he waited and waited and waited but nothing.

"Zoro its broking." Complained Luffy.

"Just wait."

"Okay!" Luffy waited more when he felt a hard tug he tried to pull the fish in but it was to strong, Luffy was starting to be pulled into the water.

"Zoro! Help!" Luffy yelled. Zoro got behind him and wrapped his arms around Luffy pulling on him, they both pulled hard when a hugs catfish came flying out of the water it shined in the light and landed on the grass. Zoro couldn't believe him eyes he had never even caught something that big and this was Luffy's first time too!

"Holy shit that's huge!" Zoro said, Luffy smirk.

"I'm the god at catching fishies." He said proud of himself, Zoro chuckled.

"Well i guess we don't need to fish no more since this should be enough." Zoro pulled a knife from his pocket and shoved in the catfish ripping through it the guts came out.

"Eeeewwwww..." Luffy said, Zoro cleaned the fish and then he made a fire and he started cooking part of the catfish, He went to the woods and came back with some vegetables he started cooking that too, finally he got a huge leaf and put all the food on it.

"Okay lets eat." Zoro said as he started some of the meat, Luffy sat down next to him and grab a big piece and ate it fast. '"Hey slow down its not gonna run away."

"Sorry.." Luffy said.

"Its okay just dont want you getting a stomach ach now do we?"

"No i guess not."

"Okay good now finishing eating i didnt just do this to show off." Zoro said who went back to eating, Luffy laughed and kept eating too. "So Luffy how does it feel to be a moive star?"

"Um well....(sighs) its a pretty hard life..." Luffy responed, he stoped eating and looked down, Zoro looked at him.

"Oi?, Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing...." Luffy went back to eating, Zoro looked at him more and went back to eating as well.

"Well im stuff." Zoro said as he finishing eating his share, Luffy pated his tummy.

"Me too." Luffy smiled, Zoro got up and gave a hand sign to Luffy saying 'lets go', Luffy got up and started walking with him back to his place.

■■□□ ×═══□══×|■[× ×]■|×══□═══× □□■■  
　　┊  
┊ well　　 　┊ thats it　for　　 　┊  
┊ this chapter　　┊ 　ill write the next　 ┊ chapter　 ┊

┊soon ┊ 　　  
┊ bye　　 ┊

●●●


	3. Chapter 3:Festival

LOL I got a lot of people saving this story to their favs :) that's makes me smile and it makes me wanna finish this story i already have it all

planned out so don't worry people or fans i know what I'm doing lol xD okay on with the story

Ch. 3 enjoy!!...

"Okay good now finishing eating i didn't just do this to show off." Zoro said who went back to eating, Luffy laughed and kept eating too. "So Luffy how does it feel to be a movie star?"

"Um well....(sighs) its a pretty hard life..." Luffy responded, he stopped eating and looked down, Zoro looked at him.

"Oi?, Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing...." Luffy went back to eating, Zoro looked at him more and went back to eating as well.

"Well im stuff." Zoro said as he finishing eating his share, Luffy pated his tummy.

"Me too." Luffy smiled, Zoro got up and gave a hand sign to Luffy saying 'lets go', Luffy got up and started walking with him back to his place. Luffy then remember he had to get home soon or his brother would kill him. 'If i dont get home I'm dead meat...' thought Luffy as he looked at Zoro. He was behind Zoro, Luffy's eyes started to water as he quietly ran into the woods until he disappeared. As he was running he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry Zoro..."

"Hey Luffy wanna go climb trees?" Zoro asked as he turned around but saw nothing. "....Their all the same...." He muttered and kept walking.

Luffy looked around the woods. "How am i gonna find my way home.." Luffy walked around the woods more till it got dark. "Crap crap shit!!!."

He started running toward till he saw lights and notice it was the city, He ran even faster then before. Once he got to the city he stopped to take a break. He looked the city and started walking till he saw his building and rush inside where very unhappy people were.

"Luffy!!!!" Yelled Rose who had tackled Luffy as he walked in. "Where have you been you messed shooting! Now we had to work double as fast thanks to you!!" She grabbed Luffy and dragged him to his dressing room. "Hurry up and get ready!!!" She slammed the door behind her. Luffy sighed. 'I wished i just die....' He looked down and started getting ready. Minutes later Luffy came out ready for the next filming. Luffy walked up on the stage his director was watching him then he got everything ready and yelled out action. Luffy then said his lines and was focus on his career. He didn't mess up so they did another cut and a few more after that. It was late midnight when they were done and Luffy was tired. He dragged himself off stage till Rose grabbed him again.

"Hello big boy." She whispered in his ear. Luffy just looked at her and pulled away and was walking to the door when she grabbed him again. "Oh no you don't."

"Come on Rose I'm tired as hell please..." Begged Luffy. Rose stared at him.

"How about i dont fucking care?" She said as she pulled him into a room.

(Next day)

Zoro wakes up from his sleep he started to look around for Luffy but remember that Luffy was gone now. He got up and sighed he went to the river to go take a bath. Once he got there he started to bathe and removed his shirt but then he had a flashback of when Luffy and him were here.

(Flashback)

_"Zoro its broking." Complained Luffy._

_"Just wait."_

_"Okay!" Luffy waited more when he felt a hard tug he tried to pull the fish in but it was to strong, Luffy was starting to be pulled into the water._

_"Zoro! Help!" Luffy yelled. Zoro got behind him and wrapped his arms around Luffy pulling on him, they both pulled hard when a hugs catfish came flying out of the water it shined in the light and landed on the grass. Zoro couldn't believe him eyes he had never even caught something that big and this was Luffy's first time too!_

_"Holy shit that's huge!" Zoro said, Luffy smirk._

_"I'm the god at catching fishies." He said proud of himself, Zoro chuckled." _

(End of flashback)

Zoro shook his head fast and got out of the river and started walking home quickly as a tear fell down his cheek softly. He didn't know why he missed him so much nor why his heart was breaking....

That's when Luffy woken up from his sleep, he notice he was naked and saw Rose sleeping next to him. He quietly got out of bed and change into his clothes and hurried out of the room. He closed the door then rememeber he heard that there was going to be a festival today at 9am. He checked the time and saw that it was 8:45am there was still time to go. He rush out of the building and was heading to the festival. That's when he saw a colorful fish in a tank next to a fish shop. Luffy had a flashback.

(Flashback)

_"Where are we going?" Luffy asked him as he finally caught up to Zoro, Zoro just looked at him._

_"Its a surprise." Zoro said, they both walks for about 30 more minutes till they got to a river with a waterfall, Luffy's eyes widen as he saw how clear the water was, he could see the colorful fishes and the sweet smell of fresh water._

_"This is is ......SSSOOO COOL!" Luffy shouted, Zoro smiled a bit._

_"I knew you might have liked it."_

_"Like it? I love it!" Luffy grabbed a rock and toss it in the water where the fishes where. "So how are we gonna catch those things?" Asked Luffy who couldn't wait to hold one in his hands._

_"Well we need a net and some fishing poles." Zoro said grabbing some sticks and and rope he had, he made some poles in a matter a minutes. "Here this one yours." He handed it to Luffy who smiled and took it._

_"How do you work this?"_

_"Just get this string in the water wait till you feel a pull and real in the fish. Look watch me." Zoro said, he got in position and waited till he felt a tug then he pulled hard and a fish came out of the water, Luffy looked at the fish as it stayed in the air for a couple a seconds it shined in the sunlight. The fish landed on the grass. Luffy ran to the fish and poked it as it wiggle trying to gasp for water._

_"Zoro that was so cool! I wanna do that!" Luffy said as he ran back to Zoro, Zoro grabbed Luffy and put him facing the river and gave him the fishing pole._

_(End of flashback)_

Luffy snapped out of his flashback as he felt his heart break. 'Why do i miss that guy so much why am i hurting....' Luffy quickly walked out of that place and notice he found the festival and it was just about to start. He got happy and Zoro left him mind. Then music started playing, Luffy saw games food all kinds of stuff. He was having fun when he saw that a strage women was watching him. She had black hair and was wearing a cowboy hat she then disappeared in the crowed. He then shrugged and started dancing with a girl who was grinding on him. Zoro was walking into the city. 'Wheres there's a festival there's free food.' He thought as he finally found the festival after getting lost 5 times. He got a hot dog and started eating it when he spotted Luffy dancing. His eyes widen he wanted to go over there but he just left him alone. He juat watched Luffy dance.

"Damn that kid got moves..." He said to himself he then saw Luffy leaving the crowd of people and deeper into the festival. So he followed him that's when it started getting darker and fireworks were going up. Luffy stopped walking he was next to an ally he was watching the fireworks then a had came from behind the darkness of the ally and grabbed Luffy from behind and pulled him in. Zoro saw this and push people out of the way to go see what was going on but when he got to the ally there was nothing but pure black. "Wtf...." Zoro muttered.

Zoro ran into the darkness and looked everywhere but had found nothing. It was like as if Luffy had just disappeared out of thin air. Zoro started to worry.

(A few weeks later)

"The case of Straw hat aka MonkeyDLuffy has not been found." said a news reporter. "He has been missing for 2 weeks now and police have found nothing. He went missing during the festival on June 5th. If you have any information about his disappearance you are to contact the police at 555-4567 again 555-4567. The news reporter said. It had been two weeks since Luffy had disappeared and Zoro was at his hardest to finding Luffy but so far nothing. "Where the hell could he be!?" Zoro shouted. He was getting more worried as the days went on. He was just about to give up when a women past by him. 'She looks like someone i know....' He stared at her when he realized who it was. He was going to stop her but she had disappeared. "What the hell is she doing here...i though i lost her back at Alabasta...." He said. He then started asking people about her and no one seemed to notice or even know what he was talking about. That's when Zoro went into a tea cafe. He went up to the front desk and ask for Green tea. The guy who worked there was a guy named Sanji. He gave one look at Zoro and raise his eyebrow.

"Moss head?" Said Sanji. Zoro then bite his lip.

"Yeah yeah Sanji its me." Zoro replied.

"Haven't seen you in a while what happen to you moss?" Sanji asked.

"(sighs) problems alright?"

"Let me guess money problems right?" Sanji had noded.

"Ha new it i can tell by your clothes." Sanji laughed. Thats when Name came out from the back of the tea cafe kitchen.

"Sanji why are you laughi...(Nami saw Zoro) Zoro? Your alive? ......Cough up the berries Sanji i told you he was alive." Nami said holding her hand out.

"Anything for you Nami-swan!!!" Sanji cooed.

"You make me sick..." Zoro said. Sanji looked at him with w death stare.

"Wat was that Bastard?" Sanji asked. Zoro looked back.

"Nothing lover boy." Zoro said with a smirk. Sanji jumped over the counter.

"Bring it on Moss head."

"Okay dart brow."

But before they could fight Nami had smack them over the head.

"Cut it out!." She yelled and picked them up by their shirts.

Thats it for this chapter whoa am i tired so much timr spent on this in one day

lol i'll get done more later with the other chapters plz review i need to know how you guys are liking

this so far....*yawn* well bedtime...ngiht :p


End file.
